


A Father

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke had been unable to sleep for a few days. Ever since Sakura told him she was pregnant. He was happy with this news. He will be a father in a few months. He never imagined he could be so happy. But he was also terrified and that fear kept him from sleeping.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Father

**Author's Note:**

> My SasuSaku Blank Period Week contribution for the free prompt.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke was laying and his eyes were open, he could not sleep. He heard Sakura's slow breathing, she was sleeping soundly. He had been unable to sleep for a few days. Ever since Sakura told him she was pregnant. He was happy with this news. He will be a father in a few months. He never imagined he could be so happy. But he was also terrified and that fear kept him from sleeping. He had not told Sakura about it, he did not want to worry her. He kept asking himself thousands of questions. What would their child be like, would it be a girl or a boy and most importantly, would he be a good father. that was what scared him the most.

He had been used to being by himself his entire life. He was the only one responsible for his mistakes and his choices. Now he had to think of someone else. A little being who relied on him to protect and love it. Sasuke had had his father only a short time in his life and even if he knew he loved him, as the head of the clan he was very harsh and distant towards his sons. Sasuke did not want his child to know this feeling that he or she could not do things well enough.

They now lived in a world of peace, but during his travels, Sasuke had seen that this peace was still fragile. Conflict could erupt at any time and he wondered if he was strong enough to protect his child. His name, the name of the Uchiha, could be a source of problems. Although Sasuke was a war hero, some still saw him as the criminal and the traitor he had been. The mistakes he had made, the crimes he had committed, could hurt his child. He could not get these thoughts out of his head. He felt Sakura's hand on his chest.

‘What are you thinking about?’ She asked.

Sasuke looked at her.

‘I thought you were sleeping.’  
‘You are thinking so hard that it woke me up,’ Sakura laughed lightly.

Sasuke put his hand on hers and their fingers intertwined.

‘Don't worry, it’s nothing important. Try to sleep.’  
‘I can see that something is bothering you. You can talk to me about it.’

Sasuke hesitated. It was up to him to be there for her and take care of her and their child.

‘Sasuke-kun.’

He sighed. She could be so stubborn.

‘I was thinking of our child. To all that that implies. And ...’

He stopped talking for a moment. Saying it out loud made his fears even more real.

‘And… I'm afraid I won't be up to it. I don't have an exemplary past. I did a lot of harm. The name of Uchiha could harm our child.’  
‘Sasuke-kun, your past makes you the man you are today. You were brave and strong enough to change. All the good you have done has made you the hero everyone admires.’  
‘There is not just that. I loved my dad, but he had never been an affectionate man. Sometimes I wondered if he loved me, if I was good enough for him. I don't want our child to feel that way.’

Sakura raised her hand and stroked his cheek.

‘If you ask yourself all these questions, it shows how much you love our child and she or he will know it.’  
‘How do you do it ?’

Sakura frowned.

‘What do you mean ?’  
‘To not be afraid.’  
‘I am not afraid. I am terrified. But we're together and I know everything will be okay.’

Sasuke smiled. He wondered how she could manage to reassure and to appease him. He moved his lips close to hers and they kissed. He put his hand on her stomach, eager to feel their child move. Sakura was right. As long as they were together, everything will be okay.

_The end ___


End file.
